Roman Atwood Vlogs
Roman Atwood (born May 28, 1983), is well known around the world for his public prank videos and daily vlogs, which he uploads onto his two YouTube accounts. "RomanAtwood" is his prank channel and "RomanAtwoodVlogs" is his vlogging channel. He has two sons; his oldest son being Noah, who he had with his ex-wife, and his second being Kane Atwood, who he had with his girlfriend, Britney. Britney does not have a YouTube channel unfortunately. Noah's real mom, Shanna Janette Atwood, cheated on Roman with a guy that pooped in their driveway. Roman immediately divorced her. Noah now lives part time with Roman and Brittney and part time with his mother. Roman was put on a temporary restraining order by Shanna Janette Atwood and the restraining order is expiring. They are due to go to court on October 22, 2015. "AGREED MAGISTRATES ORDER - ON SEPTEMBER 2, 2015 THE PARTIES WERE SCHEDULED TO APPEAR FOR AN ORAL REPORT FROM THE GUARDIAN AD LITEM AND A HEARING ON PETITIONER'S FATHERS MOTION FOR HEARING ON THE TEMPORARY RESTRAINING ORDER. THE PARTIES HAVE COME TO AN AGREEMENT."http://courtview.co.fairfield.oh.us/eservices/?x=a0YE0cxwkO Early life From Millersport, Ohio, United States, Atwood has been filming and producing videos since high school. He produced a series of DVDs called "The Nerd Herd" which he sold at the Warped Tour in 2006. Atwood has also worked on various film projects and commercials in Columbus, Ohio until 2010, when he decided to focus on his passion of comedy and created the YouTube channel "Sketch Empire". Before his career as a YouTube prankster, he was working in his family's rope factory, Atwood Ropes. Videos Pee Prank Atwood's breakthrough video, entitled "Cops Get Owned!!! - Epic Pee Prank", was posted on March 4, 2012 and has over 20 million views as of December 2015. The video features his good friend Dennis Roady pretending to urinate in front of police officers. Since February 11, 2014, he has been making daily vlogs for his second channel, which has since reached 4.7 million subscribers. Together both of his channels have over 12.6 million subscribers. Ferrari prank Another one of Atwoods most popular videos is entitled "Attacked By Ferrari Owner - Pee Prank". It features a Ferrari parking on a handicapped spot. Atwood had poked a hole in a water bottle's top, so that he could pretend to be urinating on the vehicle. After the owner saw him "urinating" on his car, he ran towards Atwood and started to push and shout at him. This video was posted to YouTube on April 4, 2013 and has over 23 million views as of December 2015. Anniversary prank His most successful video is titled "Anniversary Prank Backfires!!". It features Atwood pranking his girlfriend on their five-year anniversary by confessing that he has cheated on her. The prank backfires when she pranks him back and reveals that she has cheated on him too. The video was posted on November 20, 2013 and has over 72 Million views as of December 2015. Youtube Friends Roman is Friends with Vitallyzdtv , Dennis Roady , PrankvsPrank , steve-o , and more Youtubers , Roman also was a close friend to Chase Gilroy (gilroy vlogs) who is Brittney's sisters' husband . Social Websites * Twitter- https://twitter.com/romanatwood *Snapchat-RomanAtwood *Instagram-@RomanAtwood *Periscope- RomanAtwood *Smile More Store- www.RomanAtwood.com *Send Mail To - PO BOX 670 Millersport OH 43046 List Of Subscriber Milestones For RomanAtwood RomanAtwood Hit 25,000 Subscribers On July 13th, 2012. RomanAtwood Hit 50,000 Subscribers On March 4th, 2012. RomanAtwood Hit 75,000 Subscribers On March 6th, 2012. RomanAtwood Hit 100,000 Subscribers On March 7th, 2012. RomanAtwood Hit 200,000 Subscribers On June 18th, 2012. RomanAtwood Hit 300,000 Subscribers On July 20th, 2012. RomanAtwood Hit 400,000 Subscribers On September 25th, 2012. RomanAtwood Hit 500,000 Subscribers On December 3rd, 2012. RomanAtwood Hit 600,000 Subscribers On January 13th, 2013. RomanAtwood Hit 700,000 Subscribers On February 12th, 2013. RomanAtwood Hit 800,000 Subscribers On March 7th, 2013. RomanAtwood Hit 900,000 Subscribers On March 27th, 2013. RomanAtwood Hit 1 Million Subscribers On April 14th, 2013. RomanAtwood Hit 2 Million Subscribers On November 5th, 2013. RomanAtwood Hit 3 Million Subscribers On February 2nd, 2014. RomanAtwood Hit 4 Million Subscribers On August 3rd, 2014. RomanAtwood Hit 5 Million Subscribers On December 21st, 2014. RomanAtwood Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 23rd, 2015. RomanAtwood Hit 7 Million Subscribers On August 21st, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones For RomanAtwood RomanAtwood Hit 1 Million Video Views On May 21st, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 5 Million Video Views On March 5th, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 10 Million Video Views On March 7th, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 20 Million Video Views On March 13th, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 30 Million Video Views On June 20th, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 40 Million Video Views On July 1st, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 50 Million Video Views On August 11th, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 60 Million Video Views On September 14th, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 70 Million Video Views On October 30th, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 80 Million Video Views On December 4th, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 90 Million Video Views On December 18th, 2012 RomanAtwood Hit 100 Million Video Views On January 11th, 2013 RomanAtwood Hit 200 Million Video Views On July 10th, 2013 RomanAtwood Hit 300 Million Video Views On November 22nd, 2013 RomanAtwood Hit 400 Million Video Views On February 9th, 2014 RomanAtwood Hit 500 Million Video Views On June 30th, 2014 RomanAtwood Hit 600 Million Video Views On September 19th, 2014 RomanAtwood Hit 700 Million Video Views On December 7th, 2014 RomanAtwood Hit 800 Million Video Views On February 9th, 2015 RomanAtwood Hit 900 Million Video Views On May 8th, 2015 RomanAtwood Hit 1.0 Billion Video Views On July 29th, 2015 RomanAtwood Hit 1.1 Billion Video Views On October 20th, 2015 List Of Subscriber Milestones For RomanAtwoodVlogs RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 10,000 Subscribers On August 15th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 20,000 Subscribers On August 17th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 30,000 Subscribers On August 18th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 40,000 Subscribers On August 20th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 50,000 Subscribers On August 24th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 60,000 Subscribers On August 28th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 70,000 Subscribers On September 3rd, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 80,000 Subscribers On September 7th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 90,000 Subscribers On September 10th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 100,000 Subscribers On September 13th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 200,000 Subscribers On November 20th, 2013. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 300,000 Subscribers On January 7th, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 400,000 Subscribers On February 21st, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 500,000 Subscribers On April 8th, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 600,000 Subscribers On May 13th, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 700,000 Subscribers On June 16th, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 800,000 Subscribers On July 13th, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 900,000 Subscribers On August 3rd, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 22nd, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 28th, 2015. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 17th, 2015. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 4 Million Subscribers On October 14th, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones For RomanAtwoodVlogs • NOTE TO BE FINISHED LATER TODAY RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 1 Video Views On August 15 2013 RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 5 Video Views On August 15 RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 25 Video Views On August 15 RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 50 Video Views On August 16 RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 75 Video Views On August 17 RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 100 Video Views On August 17 RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 250 Video Views On August 18 RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 500 Video Views On August 23 RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 750 Video Views On August 25 Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers